Reese's sister
by soldatj
Summary: Chapters have been rewritten should help with the flow of the story better! Ranma falls into a different spring at Jusenkyo. It seems that the replicator creator's older sister drowned there long ago. Now the SGC is worried about a new replicator threat.
1. It begins again

I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

I am not the best in putting thoughts into words, so any criticism either good or bad is welcome.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

***** Scene change

'...' radio message

`...` printed word

It was on a rainy day that the lives of the Tendos changed forever. Some say for better, but most say for worst. But for Ranma it was just another bad decision on the part of his father. For on this rainy day, a panda was seen walking the streets with a struggling figure thrown over its shoulder. After it gets to the front gate of the Tendo Dojo and knocks, a great commotion was heard inside. The door was thrown open with a shout of "Saotome!" It grunted out a response as the man of the house and two of his daughters backed away when they saw a panda in the door. When it dropped its squirming bundle on the floor, the man became joyous once again and came up to hug the 'boy'. And this is where the story diverges from the main time line, to become forever something else.

As Ranma was scooped up into a big hug by the Tendo father, she cried out in shock and surprise. The top of her bag ripped open at the sound and a large mechanical spider came out. It pounced at the father, and he let go in fear of this new creature. "Now now, he didn't hurt me. I just got a little startled is all."

"Are you, Ranma?" Soun Tendo asked voice filled with hope.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

One of the Sisters, the one with a page boy haircut, comes forward; and looks intently at Ranma. "This boy is a girl," she states as she reaches out to poke her breast. She draws her hand back when she hears a hiss from the metal bug on the floor. As her father faints she kneels down to look at it, "and what is this?"

"If we can come in, I can explain everything and hopefully clear up this mess." Ranma replies. After they move to the dining room where Ranma meets the third daughter and the father was slapped back into consensus. Ranma begins her tail of why she and her father are in their house in the state they are in.

"It happened a few weeks ago deep in China, we came upon the legendary training ground of Jusenkyo. That place has a curse on it, whatever dies in one of its dozens of springs you take the form of when you fall in. My father fell in spring of drowned panda." She says as she points to the panda next to her.

"You really expect us to believe that, that this panda is your father." Akane asks incredulously, disbelief coloring her voice.

"If you get us some hot water I can prove it." Kasumi gets up to fetch the water, she comes back shortly with a tea pot. The panda takes it with a grunt of thanks; it then pours the pot over its head and turns back into a person. The Tendos stare at him with shock.

"Saotome, is that really you?"

"Yes Soun old buddy, you don't know the horrors I've had to endure with this curse." Before he could get any farther, he was hit over the head by Ranma.

"Quite old man."

"Wait if he has a curse, do you have one as well?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I do, it is the form you see before you. When my father came out of the spring as a panda, I'll admit I wasn't prepared for that. He used my distraction as a chance to hit me into a spring of my own. The only problem was that this spring was fenced off. When I came up the guide was babbling something about ancient space demons. He said she drowned there 2300 years ago, after fighting the surrounding tribes." At this point Ranma was splashed with the rest of the water from the pot. When the expected change did not happen, Akane jumped up.

"Hey I thought you said that you had a curse, why didn't you change?"

"If you had let me finish, I would have told you that the water needed to change me back is water at a full boil. The guide said this was because of conflicting magic between Jusenkyo and the space demon. Since this is very painful I've only changed back once since then. Right after that failure of a trip, pops got really nervous. And we came right back here, didn't even stop in any of the local villages till we got near Shanghai. All he said was that we had to come meet a friend of his, and that it was very important that we do so as quickly as possible."

Kasumi who had been looking and petting the robot spider, asked Ranma. "Ranma where did you get this nice toy?"

"I think that the guide's explanation of what drowned there may have been more accurate that I originally thought. On the way back the knowledge on how to make one filtered into my head, so I made it. It really liked to explore so I made more to keep it company."

"How many more of them are there?" Nabiki asked with slight worry.

"There are about two dozen, the others are between here and Shanghai. It's really cool, because what they find out I know as well. I can feel all of them in my head. So pop why are we here anyway?"

And so the story continues as it might have gone. The engagement was brought up, and immediately denied on all fronts. Since Ranma couldn't change back easily or often the choice was managed to be postponed until a cure could be found.

Meanwhile, in the country of America, in the secret military base under Cheyenne Mountain an important meeting was taking place. "So what does the general want with us now, I was about to go home for the weekend." Jack complained, as he Teal'c, Carter, and Daniel walked into the briefing room.

"I don't know sir; he just said that it was very important that we come." Carter answered, as they sat down.

When the general came in and sat down, he started off with tossing some papers on the table. "People we have a major problem, some of the people in intelligence came across this paper from Shanghai." When they looked at the paper it showed a raven haired girl standing on the sidewalk, but what caught their attention was the replicator on her pack and two more by her feet.

Daniel pick up the paper; "The headline says, `New Toys or Robot Invasion?` Let's see, it goes on to say that the girl, named Ranma, made these toys herself. That she is not intending to lead an army of them, to capture all of the movie stars, and force us to surrender when we get bored. And that she is headed to Tokyo, Japan."

"Capture movie stars?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes, it seems this paper is like the Inquirer and posts stories that most people don't think are real. And so they embellish their stories to make them sound better. I think that part is made up."

"Sir, even if part of the story is false; the fact that this girl claims to have made Replicators might mean she is similar to Reese." Stated carter as she thought of what might happen if the replicators got loose.

"I think you might be onto something there Sam," Daniel spoke up while staring at the picture. "The girl does kind of look like Reese, maybe she's another android like her."

"That's just what we need, another replicator girl on the loose." complained Jack.

"In any case I need you to head to Japan to meet this Ranma. See if she is a threat, and if necessary stop her before she loses control of them." Said Hammond as he got up.

"Looks like you need to brush up on your Japanese Daniel." Joked Jack as they left the room.

Life settled into a routine after the Saotomes arrived. They would wake up; spar, then Ranma would head to school with the younger Tendo daughters. Kuno would be attacked by Ranma's Replicators, by now Ranma had made six more, when he tried to woo the raven haired beauty. Boring school, then home for more sparing, do some exploring, have supper, then off to bed. As time passed the replicators kept spreading out looking for more information and technology to assimilate. Some snuck onto planes and now were destined for Moscow and New York. A week after their arrival, the field was going to change yet again as new players were introduced and others removed.

Kasumi went out to the Dojo to get Ranma for supper. Even though she didn't eat, it was nice to have her at the table for conversation. When she got there she was surprised to see Ranma sitting on the floor instead of practicing. "Ranma, supper is ready. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hey Kasumi. You know when I said that the knowledge of how to build these popped into my head after the springs." Ranma replied as her hand reached down to pat the one that always stayed by her side. When Kasumi nodded she continued. "Well that wasn't the only thing that I remember from her. Her name was Oma, and I think she came here looking for her sister. Heh, at times she had a better life; she had caring parents and a little sister. But then they had to leave the place they were at, the only problem was that her sister was left behind. Her mom and dad wouldn't tell where she was or why she was left behind. So she set out to find her on her own, after sometime she came here and drowned in those springs. I need to go find her sister, if only to honor her memory."

"So does that mean that you might leave here soon?" She was sad at the possibility that Ranma might leave; she had grown used to having the girl around the house.

"Probably, but not for some time yet. If I can I would like to stay here"

"Of course Ranma, come on lets go in for supper now." As she got up so did Ranma and the replicator followed them out the door.

As the members of SG-1 walked down the streets of Tokyo, Jack turned to Daniel. "So Daniel, any idea on how to find the girl now that we are here?"

"Well we could look in some papers, and if that fails I guess we could ask around." Daniel replies as he heads for a paper stand. As he starts looking through them he comes across an article that mentioned large metal spiders wandering the streets of one of the wards. "See here we go, large metal spiders that sounds like what we are looking for." He said as he turned back to the group. "They have been seen in the Nerima ward, I say we head there and keep looking."

As they got off the train, Jack turned to the others; "Okay everyone, split up and see if you can find either a replicator or the girl."

"Sir, what do we do if we find a replicator? Should we destroy it, before it can make more?" Asked Sam.

"No, I think that would be a bad idea." Daniel interrupted; "Reese became very angry when we destroyed the one she made. If we destroy on of these the rest of them might attack, and we wouldn't be able to talk to the girl. I think it might be better if we just follow them and see if we can find her first."

"Daniels right, if we tip our hands to soon the girl could run for ground, and make a large number of the little buggers before we could find her again." Agreed Jack as they split up to search for the replicators.

After an hour of searching Teal'cs voice came over the radio. "O'Neill, I have found two replicators wandering around a school yard. I can also see another in one of the windows of the building; I believe I may have found the girl."

"Everyone make for Teal'cs position, we'll wait and see if the girl is there."

When they met up again, they sat down at a local cafe and waited till school was out. When school was out they went to the gate to see if they could find the girl they were looking for. As they heard the clicking of replicators coming, they saw the three they spotted earlier. They were walking with a black haired girl out of the school yard. "That's the girl we want, Daniel go and introduce us." Jack said as he pushed Daniel forward.

As Daniel staggered forward, he noticed that none of the other students even gave a second glance at the replicators. He came up to the girl that had one on her shoulder, and remarked to himself that she did indeed look like Reese. "Hello, are you Ranma?"

As Ranma was leaving school, she was thinking again that she should leave soon to go search for her sister. Still not completely realizing that she started to think of the girl from the spring as herself. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard; "Hello, are you Ranma." "Err, um yes. What do you need?"

When the girl jumped at his question, he was worried that she might run. On hearing that she was indeed the girl they were looking for he smiled. "My name is Daniel, my friends and I were wondering if you would speak with us about those Replicators you make."

"Look they are not toys for sale, you can't buy them, and the last sucker that tried to steal one is in the hospital. So if that is all Daniel-San I will be on my way. By the way how did you know they were called Replicators?"

"No look, we saw another that made Replicators a few months back, and we just wanted to talk with you."

"Another that could make Replicators? Reese is that who you found! Did you find my sister! Where is she?" Ranma asked hurriedly, thoughts of finding Reese soon filling here head.

"Yes it was Reese, and if you would come with us we can talk more in private." Daniel replied as he saw two more girls standing a little bit away.

"Nabiki, Akane, head on back to the Dojo I'll be there later." With that Ranma walked with Daniel back to the other members of SG-1.

Akane was about to protest about being dismissed when Nabiki grabbed her shoulder, "Fine Saotome, but you will explain this later."

"See no problems yet, let's hope she doesn't go on a homicidal rage like Reese." Jack commented as Daniel came back with the girl and her three replicator bodyguards. When they sat down in the cafe they waited in earlier, Jack started asking questions. "First thing I want to know is how many of those things have you made."

"I have made about four dozen of them, most of them are in Japan but some are spread around the world."

Jack cringed not wanting to hear that there were that many of them spread around the world.

"Look the only reason I came was because Daniel said you saw Reese. I have been looking for her for a long time. Tell me where she is and I'll be on my way."

"We did see her and she was our guest for a while, but there were problems when we parted ways." Daniel said, trying not to say that they killed her.

"What kind of problems? Where is she?" Ranma asked starting to get angry at not getting the answers she wanted.

"I had to shoot her," replied Jack. "She lost control of the Replicators she made, so I stopped them and her."

"You, you killed her! Are you going to kill me, because I can make them to?" She accused as she got up from the table. The Replicators she brought with her starting to hiss at them.

"No," said Daniel.

"Yes," said Jack as he and Teal'c got up from the table.

"I won't let you, where is her body? It is my right to have it; I need to take her back to our parents."

"Now everyone calm down, Jack we can't start a fight here, we're start to attract a crowd. Ranma, you have to understand she gave us no choice. The Replicators she made got out of her control, and were going to overrun our base." Daniel said as he tried to calm down both parties. "Ranma, we didn't know that she had family left, so we gave her body to some allies of ours."

"That settles it then, you will take me to these allies so that I might get my sister back." Ranma stated mater-o-factly.

"That's fine with me, you call back your Replicators and we can go back to the base." said Jack

"No, for if I do, you might just kill me. That way I won't go out of control and kill you all." She replied sarcastically; "they stay where they are. For insurance purposes you might say."

"She does have a point Jack, let's just go back to the SGC and see if we can contact the Asgard"

"I have to go back to the Tendos and tell them I'm leaving though." Ranma said as she stood and headed for the door. The members of SG-1 having little choice, made to follow her.

"I'm back," Ranma called out as she came through the door.

"Welcome back Ranma, Nabiki said that you were out with some friends. Did you have a good time?" Kasumi replied as she came out of the kitchen, a Replicator following her.

"Ya I did is the rest of the family in; I have an announcement to make."

"Yes they are, the fathers are playing shoji, Nabiki is in her room, and Akane is in the dojo. Ranma who are your friends?"

"Oh sorry, Kasumi this is Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." Ranma said as she introduced the members of SG-1. As Kasumi went to fetch her sisters Ranma went to her room to pack her bag. When she came back down everyone was gathered in the family room, seeing her pack Genma demanded to know where she was headed. "Everyone, as of now I will no longer be staying here. I have come across information that will help me in my search for my sister.

"Boy what are you talking about, you don't have a sister. Besides you have to stay here and marry a Tendo." Her father roared as he tried to make her stay.

"True, but I've been getting memories from the girl that drowned in the spring. In them she came here looking for her sister, these people have seen her recently. So I'm going with them to find her."

"You're getting her memories from this girl? Sounds like your being a weak little girl, to be moved by the memories. Besides the demon drowned there two thousand years ago, if she was looking for her sister she can't be around anymore. Now do the right thing and marry one of the Tendos, I think you and Akane would go well together."

"I'm not going to marry him! We haven't even seen him change back into a boy yet, so I doubt that he even can." Akane yelled in anger at the suggestion.

Ranma turned back to Sg-1," Can you guys go? If you have a place for me to meet you, I will come later this evening. This could take a while to sort out."

Daniel translated for Jack, as he was about to say no Carter speaks up. "Sir, I say we let them be for now, it looks like this could get ugly."

"Carter what if she makes a break for when we leave, there is no guarantee that we will find her again. Now that she knows we are on to her she could run."

"Actually Jack I don't think she will. It sounds like she really wants to find Reese and we are the only ones who can help her, she will come later." Grumbling Jack gives the ok, and after Daniel gives Ranma the address of another cafe SG-1 leaves.

After SG-1 leaves Ranma turns back to Akane, "You don't think I turn into a boy fine! Kasumi could you boil some water, make sure that it's got a good boil on." With concern on her face Kasumi goes into the kitchen to boil another kettle of water. "Now while she is doing that, I think I need to beet some sense into you old man about me being week." With that pronouncement she jumps at her father and knocks him into the back yard.

Five minutes of beating up his old man Kasumi comes back with the boiling kettle. "Ranma your water is ready," she calls into the yard.

"Alright watch closely I'm only going to do this once." Ranma says as she pours the kettle over her head. With grit teeth and a held back scream of pain, the raven haired girl gains a few inches in height and loses her curves. When the transformation was finished Ranma falls to his knees in pain, and looks at Akane. "See I told you I was a boy."

Each of the Tendos looked at the transformation with a different expression. Soun just looked over joyed that Ranma did indeed become male, now the schools could be joined for sure. Nabiki just looked at Ranma and saw that he was handsome, but it was tempered by the fact that he will spend most of his time as a girl. Akane just looked on in horror, now that Ranma was a boy she was sure that the fathers would push for the wedding all the more strongly. Kasumi looked at Ranma with concern in her eyes as she saw him sitting on the floor trying to getting his bearings back after the pain of the transformation.

Genma by this time has finally pulled himself back into the house from the yard, when he sees a male Ranma gets a big grin on his face. "See boy, I told you all you have to do is endure the pain like a man. Now that you are a boy again we can put all of this leaving business behind us and you can marry a Tendo." Soun hearing this stands up with his friend and nods his head.

Ranma was about to tell them off when the two Replicators in the room start to behave oddly, attacking each other and the furniture. "What's going on this hasn't happened before?"

Akane was ready to blow her top by this point, threat of a wedding and now these things were destroying her house. "Ranma get control of these things before I smash them."

"Fine just give me a moment." Ranma reaches into the part of his mind that connects him to the Replicators and finds that the link is gone. "I don't have a connection to them anymore, I can't tell them what to do!"

When Kasumi and Nabiki hear this they back away from them in fear of getting hurt. But Akane just gets more enraged and swings for Ranma knowing that this is his fault. Ranma still trying to figure out why he can't sense his creations didn't even see the swing coming. The blow send him right out into the yard and into the pond. As soon as he turns back into a girl the Replicators calm down, as she could feel them in her mind again. Ranma walks back into the house holding her head and soaking wet.

"Ok note to self I lose control of them if I'm a guy, good to know." She sees the look of anger on her father's face at being back in this form, and yells at him. "What, are you still going to push for a wedding? I can't stay a guy for more than a minute, and when I am I lose control of my Replicators."

Genma not to be out done by his child yells back, "If that is the only problem you will just have to destroy of them. That way nothing will come between you and you future wife. As for staying male that problem isn't that bad, you will just have to be a man and deal with the pain."

Ranma just growled in her throat and pushed the old man back into the yard for another beating.

While that was going on Soun looks at his daughters, "Well now that we know he can become a boy again it's time to figure out which one of you will marry him." Nabiki, wanting no part of this tries to push it on to Akane.

"Daddy I think that Akane would be a good choice, they both practice the Art after all."

Akane seeing that her father nodding his head in agreement, speaks up. "I'm not going to marry him, so what if he does turn into a boy. He will still be a girl most of the time, I don't want to be a part of the gossip that will create. How about Kasumi? She seems to get along with him, I'm sure they will be perfect for each other." Nabiki, not caring which sister is was as long as it wasn't her agrees with Akane.

Kasumi hearing this just gets a blush on her face as she pictures her and Ranma together. Soun looks happy that a choice has been made turns to Kasumi. "Congratulations, I'm sure that you and Ranma will do well together."

After about fifteen minutes Ranma came back in, leaving her father in the yard. "Anyone else want to argue?" Seeing no takers she turned to Kasumi and bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"Not at all Ranma, I enjoyed having you here. I guess with you leaving you will be taking your replicators with you." She said as her eyes dipped to the one next to her. It was the one that came with Ranma, and after the first day seemed to have adopted her. It followed her where ever she went, when she asked Ranma she said it liked her.

Ranma catching her meaning kneeled down to it, "I want you to stay and take care of Kasumi for me okay." It clicked and chirped in response as Ranma reached down to get her bag. "I guess if that is all I will be going now."

Soun clears his throat to catch Ranma's attention before she can leave. "Now son while I don't doubt that this quest of yours is important there is one more thing to take care of. Since you showed that you can become male again, I asked my daughters about the engagement. It was agreed that Kasumi here will be your fiancé."

Ranma looks over at her, "Are you sure that this is what you want? I can't be a boy for most of the time, I know that it will cause rumors about you."

Kasumi just looked at the floor with a blush on her face. "I know it will cause rumors, but you are a sweet and kind person. So I guess that it won't be too bad to be with you."

Ranma just shakes her head, "Ok if you are sure, but first I have to take care of finding Reese. When that's done I will come back and we will try this out ok?" Seeing her nod Ranma looked at the rest of the Tendos and bowed. "Once again it was a pleasure to meet you all." and walks out the door before Soun could argue further.

When the members of SG-1 walked back onto the street, and headed for the cafe. Jack turned to Daniel, "So were you able to follow what was going on in there?"

"Well when Ranma came back down, she said that she was going with us to find Reese. Then the bald man said she didn't have a sister and that she should marry a Tendo."

"A Tendo?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I believe that they were the girls that were in the room, since we were at the Tendo Dojo."

"Ok, that makes some sense. So I'm guessing that she didn't take it very well?"

"Here it gets a little confusing. She says she is getting memories from someone that drowned in a spring, so she was looking for Reese because of that."

"Could she have been offline then until recently, which would explain why we haven't been overrun with Replicators yet?" Carter thought out loud.

"That might be true, they said she drowned in a spring two thousand years ago. And that Reese couldn't be around after all this time. After that the bald man said that she should marry the youngest daughter, which she violently opposed. She said she wouldn't marry Ranma, and something about a boy to. Then she asked us to leave so she could sort out that mess."

"Ok, so she has been on Earth for two thousand years. But hasn't concerned it because she was drowned in a spring? You do realize how absurd that sounds." Asked Jack shaking his head.

"True, but it could be possible. They were saying that she was a space demon, what would you expect from primitives."

When they reached the cafe, they settled in for a wait. About an hour later Ranma comes down the street with her bag on her shoulder. "Sorry about the wait, but I'm ready to go now."

Jack on hearing this stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright let's head home."

When they got back to the SGC, Daniel convinced Ranma to go to the infirmary to get a medical checkup. After that had her wait, while SG-1 and Hammond discussed her.

"Doctor what did you find out about our guest during your exam?" Hammond asked Janet after she sat down.

"Well sir, she is like Reese; a very realistic android. Right down to a pulse and warm skin, if I didn't know any better I would have thought she was human."

"Sir, as I was talking with her during the exam. She talked about her father and also her mother. It seems that Reese was left behind when they all had to leave for some reason. She came back to look for her, and take her home. I think that all she wants is Reese's body then she will leave." Daniel spoke up.

"I'm afraid that it is not that simple. The IOA have caught wind of our guest, they are pressuring me to turn her over. They feel that the opportunity to get something that can make and control replicators is too good of a chance to pass up." Hammond shook his head and sighed, "I don't know if I can get her out of this one."

"Sir, we can't do that. We promised to help her find Reese, not lock her up and turn her into some experiment. Besides, if we try and contain her she might have her replicators attack." Daniel exclaimed with concern at this plan.

"Don't worry Daniel; a few bursts from a P-90 will take care of those bugs. Besides all we have to do is take out her control chip." Jack, feeling good about this plan, agreed with the General.

As Ranma was brought into the briefing room she asked, "So have you contacted these Asgard about getting Reese's body back?"

Daniel came up to her; "Well there is a slight problem. You see we can't always contact the Asgard."

"Why can't you? Call them up and tell them to hand her over."

"The Asgard don't live on Earth." Daniel explained as he led her to the window. "That is a Stargate, with it we can travel to other planets. The Asgard live in another Galaxy, and we can't get a hold of them all that often."

"Oh, you have an Astria Porta here? That makes sense on how you found my sister." Suddenly she stiffened; the guards in the room brought their riffles to bare thinking she might attack.

Daniel growing concerned placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, what happened?"

Ranma turned back to the room, "One of my replicators in Russia was following a strange signal, and just found a few Replicator blocks, and they didn't have mine or Reese's signature on them. I told it to bring them to me."

The members of SG-1 cringed at that, thinking that they didn't have to deal with the Replicators from Thor's ship again. Jack nodded his head towards the girl in front of them as he readied his P-90. Daniel came up to Ranma, and reached for the spot on her neck that would open the disk slot. He knew that something was wrong when the disk slot didn't open.

"What are you doing?" Ranma cried outraged, she turned and shoved Daniel away. As the three Replicators with her jumped to attack him as well. Jack and the others opened fire on Ranma and her replicators as soon as Daniel was clear. As the bullets tore into her body Ranma managed to get a command off to the rest of the Replicators she controls. She told them to hide, build in numbers them come for her; confident that her internal self-repair would fix her eventually.

Daniel just looked at Ranma after the firing stopped, saddened that once again that help on finding ways to fight the replicators was killed. He stood back up and turned to the general, "Well there you go sir. One girl that can make Replicators ready for delivery to area 51. Just hope that the other Replicators spread across the world were destroyed as well. If they weren't we might be in trouble if they are now rouge."

V 1.1


	2. here i come

I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

I am not the best in putting thoughts into words, so any criticism either good or bad is welcome.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

***** Scene change

'...' radio message

`...` printed word or thought

The first thing Ranma was aware of was that she was lying naked on an exam table. As she sat up she looked around and found a window, and saw that it was late at night. Pulling her thoughts into some semblance of order. She reached out with her mind to find her replicators, when she made contact she was astonished at the numbers they were in. When she was shot there were about four dozen of them, now there were over a thousand waiting for her command. Several hundred of them hiding in an old warehouse down the road. As she hopped off of the table a simple thought had those down the road moving for her position. Walking to the door she found that she was injury free, her memories on the other hand were a different story. Before, with slight effort she could keep her two lives separate; now they were even more jumbled together. Coming to the door, and finding it was locked and barred from the outside, she smirked. Before she was cursed this door wouldn't have stopped her, and now with this body's slight increase in strength and speed it didn't stand a chance. With a quick kick the door flew into the opposite wall of the hall with a loud bang. Walking through the door Ranma had two priorities on her mind; find some clothes, and get out of here. As she wandered down the hall thoughts on escape, she didn't know that the door she just walked through had an alarm on it. An alarm that went off when she kicked the door into the opposite wall.

Ted hated the night shift, nothing ever happened. Nothing happened in the day either, but then there were people to talk to. It was him and three others in this building; All in all it was very boring. He checked his watch and saw that it was 1:15, only another six hours till his shift ended. He sat in the surveillance room trying not to fall asleep, when a loud band echoed through the building. Startled out of his stupor, he looked at the screens just as an alarm started going off. Getting a pit in his stomach he looked to the screens that showed the outside, convinced that they were under attack. Seeing nothing he traced the alarm back to research room 13, he watched as the being that was on the table earlier was now walking down the hall. Grabbing his radio he called to the other three in the building. "Guys, something in research room 13 broke out and is headed south down the halls."

'The only thing in that room was a dead robot, how can it get up?' A voice came over the radio.

"I don't know, but you better stop it before it gets away." As his coworkers ran for the girl, he called this into the main building asking for help. He was still on the phone when they came across the girl, and watched as she easily decimated them with a few punches and continue on her way. "I don't know what she is sir, but if you want her to still be here in the morning you better get more people over here that can stop her."

'Don't worry we have people coming now, they will stop it.' Came the emotionless voice from over the phone.

Ranma walked through the halls wondering how to get out of here. Opening random doors didn't help as all of them were locked, not thinking that any of them led out she let them be. Finally coming across a break room she spotted a lab coat, thinking it was better than nothing she put it on as she left the room. Shortly after she put the coat on, she rounded a cornered ran into three guards, she wondered how they knew she was loose. When she remembered the loud bang of the door into the opposite wall, she realized that it would have carried and they were coming to see what made it. Seeing on of the guards reach for the gun at his hip, and not wanting to go offline again. She burst into motion; reaching the first guard she dropped him with a punch to the jaw, shattering it. Before he hit the ground, the next fell with a kick in the gut; he flew across the hall into the wall and slid to the floor with a groan. The third guard was trying to draw his gun by now, but another punch sent him to the floor with a cracked jaw. "Well that was fun, let's see what they have." Ranma thought as she started to rummage through their pockets. Finding some cash and a key ring things were looking up.

Back in the control room Ted waiting for the spec ops to arrive from the main building. The perimeter alarms went off, and he looked up thinking they had arrived. Only the alarm was going off on the other side of the building. When he focused the cameras he saw dozens of metal looking spiders coming over the wall and into the compound. He almost couldn't make it back to the phone fast enough. "Hello, I have a new report to make! Hundreds of large metal spiders are coming over the wall, they are invading the compound." When all he got in reply was a curse, he got a feeling that he might live to see the end of his shift.

Ranma felt her creations reach the base she was in, and smiled she would be out of here soon. Hearing voices up ahead, she snuck up to the corner, and peered around. Looking upon fifteen guys with machineguns and combat armor, her mood dropped some. "Dam, and here I thought I would get out of here scot free." Reaching out to her replicators she split them into several groups. Waiting for them to attack, she came to the conclusion that if it meant not being shot and killed again she would defend herself with deadly force. Chaos erupted as the first one-hundred replicators fell out of the ceiling and into the group. They may have armor, but acid designed to eat metal works just as well on Kevlar. Several died as guns were aimed and fired, only for them to be eaten by the acid. As another hundred came out of the wall, she ran into the fight. Punches and kicks dropping the men like sacks of flour. When the entire team was on the floor, she turned to the replicators and told them to lead her out of here.

Director Scudworth just knew he was going to lose his job for this. Five months they had the body, and they didn't figure one thing out from it. And now in the span of an hour: it woke up, killed fifteen of his best operatives, and made an escape with hundreds of replicators. He knew that Mayborne will have his hide for letting it escape. Picking up the phone he thought that he should let the SGC know what happened, since it came from them. They might even know how to stop it.

As Ranma sat in the warehouse looking as a wound she got in her arm slowly healed, she came to the conclusion that she needed some kind of shield to stop the bullets from getting to her. While she was at it maybe she could come up with something similar for her replicators. First thing though was that she needed a better base of operations to work from. With the gold her Replicators have recovered from the various metals they ate she should be able to buy a place to stay. As she headed for the door she told the rest of her Replicators to head for Colorado Springs, she had people to meet.

General Hammond was going over some reports, when he got a phone call in the early morning from Area 51. Finding out that the Replicator girl had woken up and made an escape he became very worried. He immediately summoned SG-1, when they came in he told them the bad news. "I just got a call this morning from Area 51; it seems that the girl Ranma has made an escape. She killed and knocked out eighteen people to do it, she also had a large force of Replicators come to assist her in doing so."

Jonas Quinn spoke up, "sir, who is Ranma? And why would she have Replicators assisting her?"

"That's right you weren't here when we found her. Five months ago we came across a girl that could make Replicators, apparently she was the older sister to another girl we found that could do the same. She came here searching for her sister, when we told her that we shot her she demanded the body to take home. Since we couldn't have the threat of more Replicators on the loose, when she attacked we shot her and thought we killed her. The body was then sent to Area 51 for study, and now she is loose again."

"Let me get this straight, a girl came to you looking for her sister. You tell her that you killed her sister, agree to help get the body back. Then kill her all because she might be a threat in the future. What kind of ridiculousness is that? I thought you were better than that, helping people throughout the galaxy, but you can't even help one girl find her sister. Instead you attack and kill her, then send her body to be studied." Jonas said with disgust in his voice.

"Jonas you have to understand she was a Replicator. We had to stop her before she lost control of them." Carter said as she tried to reason with Jonas.

"Yes, I will agree with you Replicators are dangerous. But was she? Did she make any threatening moves, any sign that she couldn't control them? From the sounds of it she only got violent when you wouldn't give up her sisters body."

"We couldn't take the chance she wouldn't lose control of them at a later date. Besides we don't even have the body we gave it to the Asgard to help them fight off the Replicators." Hammond replied with a tired sigh. "Anyway, now that she is on the loose she might come here either for more information or to use the Stargate to leave. If she does show up here I want her detained, maybe we can work out an agreement, if not then we will kill her again."

Jonas just looked disgusted, "Maybe I should have joined Anubis, at least then I would now upfront how evil he is." With that he left the room, and headed back to Daniel's lab to study their first encounter with Ranma.

"It seems that all I have today is bad news." Hammond said as the other three turned their attention back to him. "A journalist named Julia Donovan has been making hints that she knows about the Prometheus program. She has threatened to go public if she doesn't get what she wants. We have managed to get her to give up her source on how she learned of it, if we give her and a camera crew a tour of the ship. Carter I want you and Jonas to go and give the tour, when we have the source I want you to destroy the tape."

"Yes sir," Carter replied as she stood, and left the room to retrieve Jonas.

Turning back to O'Neill, "I want you and Teal'c to remain here, but be ready to deploy. I don't like the sound of this situation."

Ranma sat in a clearing, meditating on trying to put her memories into some semblance of order. Who should she be? Oma, who had several decades of life, had a sister and parents, then the long search for her sister. Or should she be Ranma, man amongst men, supreme martial artists, and fiancé to Kasumi. The main problem was that Oma had more memories to her life, and wanted to overwhelm her. Never one to go down without a fight she threw all of her will against the invading memories. After several hours of this, and many compromises. She finally brought order to her mind, she was Ranma older sister to Reese, leader of her Replicators, and Martial artist supreme.

With that dilemma out of the way she turned her attention to the two purple Replicator bocks in her hand. She wondered where they came from, for no metal on earth was naturally purple like this. Also was the fact that they were neither her's nor Reese's. Where had they come from, and what secrets did they hold for her to exploit. Delving deep into the keron pathways, she found buried deep in the information was Reese's makers mark. It was so far down that it may as well have been made by someone else, it was several thousand generations from Reese herself. After that she came across fragmented knowledge of energy disruption shields. Pulling that out she tasked the Replicators to use and improve upon what she gave them. She found more fragmented information, but with the blocks damaged none of it was complete and thus useless to her for now.

Remembering that armies throughout history had troops trained and designed for different tasks, she turned to her Replicators to do the same. Taking the purple blocks she called the two Replicators that brought them forward. Picking one up she took one of the blocks and worked it into the back. Changing how it worked on the base level, increasing the memory and intelligence of it. Setting it down she did the same to the other one. "Seeing as you two brought them to me you shall be the first of a new class of Replicator. You are no longer to be on the front line, your job is to be the think tank for my army. Now since that's done let's try this." Calling another two up, she laid her hand on the first. Changed it so it could receive and direct energy at a much greater rate than normal. The second one was a test, to see if she could change it so it could send the energy into subspace, so that the Replicators nearby could use it. She tinted them to give them distinction, the first was a copper color, and the second brown. "Ok let's see if that will work, there are some power lines on the other side of the hill. Hook into them and see if the power can transfer."

As those two left three more came forward, taking the first she tinted it a golden color. Giving it greater self-awareness and control of other Replicators. Doing the same to the other two, she set them all down. "Now controlling the entire horde for multiple specific tasks is doable, it is very taxing. Therefor you three are field commanders, able to direct the Replicators around you to a limited extent."

With that done, and waiting to see if her energy transfer idea will work. She turns her mind back to the energy shields she wondered how she could change it to work as a kinetic barrier as well. As both Ranma and the Replicators worked on their tasks, afternoon became evening. And with the setting sun came the signal that her two Replicators where in place. Giving the order to start, they hooked into the power grid, and pump power into subspace for them. Surprised that she did indeed feel an increase in available power, she thought about the shields she had. The energy disruption shield ironically was very energy intensive. With this new set up though she could keep is up indefinitely, she told them to return while she figured out how to make kinetic shields.

Finally early the next morning the energy shields were intergraded into her creations, she also came up with a basic kinetic barrier. It wouldn't last for very long at a time, but it should last long enough to take cover. As Ranma stood and started heading to Cheyenne Mountain with some of her Replicators, she tasked the others to start build a ship. One way or another it would soon be time to leave. If she could get the information she wanted they would head for the Asgard, and if they didn't she would leave and look for them on her own.

As she went Ranma thought that now that she had some shielding what she needed was a ranged attack. The problem was that she didn't produce enough energy for them to work well. Stopping she turned and ordered her two energy replicators forward to set up for when she would arrive at the mountain. Thinking that she should sit down soon and think of a way to produce more energy on her own. With plans set for now she turns for the base and, set out for it at a run.

The next day Hammond was at his desk when the phone rang, picking it up he answered. "This is Hammond, what's the matter?"

'Sir, this is the front gate, we have a slight problem' the guard at the main gate started off.

"What is the problem airman?" He asked getting a pit in his stomach.

'There is a girl here and she claims to have come to see you.'

"I don't have time for this, tell her I'm not available and send her on her way."

'We tried that sir, and when we tried to escort her away several replicators appeared. She captured the guard escorting her, and demanded to see you. What should I do?'

`How could she have gotten her so fast, she only broke out yesterday? ` "Escort her down to the briefing room, but only if she releases the guard first." Hearing a 'Yes sir' he hung up, and wondered why all this had to happen at once. Calling out to the airman outside his door, tell Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to come to my office.

When O'Neill and Teal'c came into the room O'Neill asked. "So general what's going on?"

"Remember when I said that the replicator girl escaped? Well she is on her way down; she made it here and took a guard hostage to get a meeting with me."

O'Neill was shocked to hear this. "She took a hostage and you are meeting with it."

"I didn't have a choice; she also had more replicators with her. I didn't want to start a fight if it could be avoided."

"Fine sir, we'll talk with it."

Shortly thereafter, there was a knock on the door and an airman came in with Ranma right behind. "How nice of you to meet with me again general. No guns this time fellas?" She asked with scorn and sarcasm.

"Yes well after our last meeting ended, I thought I should try a different approach." Hammond answered as he sat behind his desk.

"How it ended? You shot me! The only reason I am here is to see if you will contact the Asgard to get them to return me sister or not." Ranma shrieked with indignation.

"Yes we did, and if I had my way you would have been shot when you tried to get in here." Jack said as he crossed his arms and looked at the replicators.

Hammond cringed at O'Neill's lack of tack in this situation. "As we said last time we don't have constant contact with the Asgard, so we can't ask them about your sister."

"Fine, then just tell me where they are and I will go get her myself," Ranma said with crossed arms.

"And how will you do that? We have control of the Stargate, and it's not like you have a ship to use." Jack commented with a smirk

"I don't have a ship yet, but I am in the process of building one now."

"That might not be the best idea, the Asgard are at war with the replicators. And if they see another ship they might just attack without talking to you." Before they could get any farther the phone on his desk rang, when he picked it up his face became pale. Turning to Jack after he hung up he said, "Jack I want you and Teal'c to get to Area 51 as fast as you can. It seems that the camera crew is attempting to hi-jack the Prometheus."

"Sir, what about the replicator?"

"I'll handle it. Just go and take care of the Prometheus."

"Yes sir," Jack went out the door with Teal'c following.

Turning back to the girl Hammond asked. "While we can't give you the coordinates to the Asgard world, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Oh, so I will be able to leave under my own power and not in a coffin." Ranma asked with scorn. "If you can't give me directions there might be something you can do. What do you have in the way rare and unique metals?"

"Why do you have need of those?"

Grinning like a cat Ranma answered, "Why to make more interesting types of replicators of course."

The General cried in outrage, "You want us to give you better metals so you can make more powerful replicators. There is no way we would agree to that!"

Ranma's smile just grew wider at that. "I thought that might be your answer, but let me pose this thought to you. Did you know that the sensor on the hatch of service shaft three is broken? Why anybody could get into the base from there, it goes all the way down to the bottom level here. And just down the hall is a most interesting device, I've never seen such a primitive nuclear fission device. It can't be a generator if you turn it on it would fail and detonate, but you never know. I might set it off just to see what it is."

Hammond grew pale when he hear her describe the fail safe device, after what they did to her last time she just might do it. "If you do that you would not make it out of the base alive, we would then just shut off the device. I doubt that you would do something like that, though how you knew of them in the first place is strange."

"Oh, you don't think I wasn't planning for something like this the first time I came." Hammond faintly heard the telltale clicking of a replicator in the vent above him. Looking up he sees on crawling out of it to land on Ranma's shoulder. "You left one behind to gather information on us. I don't know whether to applaud your ingenuity, or curse our lax in security."

Indeed, I left one behind, and in these past five months it's learned quite a lot. Why with enough time it could even alter the signal to remotely activate the device. If you don't believe me I could start the count down now."

Hammond fearing the worst from the girl in front of him, placatently puts his hands in the air. "Ok I get the point, let me talk it over with my superiors. Don't worry I will pass on your concerns about faulty sensors. Until then I will have an airman show you to some guest quarters for you to wait."

"Just for a few hours while my ship is being finished. Just remember I'm prepared this time, you try and stop me from leaving when I am ready. And I will bury this mountain in replicators."

Calling in the guard from the hall, Hammond asked him to show her to some quarters. After they left he made several calls, the first was to maintenance to check on all service shafts to the surface. The second was to the resident engineers to go down to the self-destruct and see if she was bluffing or not, another to security so sweep the base for more replicators. Finishing those Hammond picks up the red phone on his desk knowing that he wasn't going to like this call.

It was several hours later when Ranma was disturbed from her mediation by a knock on the door. When she answered the door the man on the other side said she was requested by the general. When she reached his office and asked what he wanted.

"I am afraid that I won't be able to give you what you asked for. The over sight committee has called your bluff, and I had specialists go over the bomb and remove your control of it. Seeing as you can't threaten us with it, I was told to try and capture you again." Hammond said after she sat down.

"Oh, so you think I no longer have any cards to play? Here let me try this one," Ranma said with an amused smirk.

Hammond got a terrible feeling in his gut right before the alarms went off. 'Warning self-destruct activated five minutes until detonation.' He quickly got on the phone and called security teams to both his office and the self-destruct room. Before they could get anywhere though the power for the facility went out, as the emergency lights came back on Hammond looks over at Ranma.

"Wouldn't you know it, but that service shaft also goes to the power grid on level twenty-five." Before any more could be said three guards burst into the room and took aim at Ranma.

Hammond looks between them and the girl in front of him. "You won't be able to leave this room alive if you don't shut off the self-destruct." In the background he heard, 'warning self-destruct activated four minutes until detonation.'

"No, I am quite content with how things are at the moment. Even if you do get me, I changed the lock out on the bomb. If I go down the whole mountain goes up in smoke."

Hammond seeing that he had no choice, motions for the guards to open fire. However the bullets impact on a light blue transparent field inches before the hit Ranma. "As you can see that is quite pointless I was prepared for your guns this time."

'Warning self-destruct activated three minutes until detonation. Warning only two minutes remain until detonation cannot be countermanded.'

"Why are you doing this, last time you were here you didn't even try something like this." Hammond asked, trying to find out why she would go this far.

"Well, after finding out how the honorable good guys treated someone coming for help I thought I should have some insurance on my side."

"Even if we don't agree to your demands, and you set the bomb off you will be destroyed along with us."

"True, but I am confident that my shield will hold up to the blast. Though digging my way out of all this ruble is going to be a pain."

'Warning self-destruct activated two minutes until detonation. Warning one minute until detonation cannot be countermanded.'

Hammond sat there with a grim expression on his face, trying to find a way to get his men out of this one alive. "While you may be confident on your survival, I am not on ours. My superiors won't be happy, but I will tell you what I can do. We just finished building a ship ourselves, and that left us with a large quantity of left over Trinium from its production. I'm sure that some of that metal could have gone missing in its production. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"So long as I actually get it, it will have to do for now. But remember, despite all that you have accomplished there is always someone higher on the food chain just waiting to eliminate you. In return for getting the Trinium and contact with the Asgard I will spare you for now."

'Warning self-destruct activated one-.' The alarms cut out as power was brought back online. 'Self-destruct sequence aborted, have a nice day general.'

"If that is all, you can tell me where to pick up my metal at." Ranma said as she stood preparing to leave.

"It is at Prometheus hanger in Arizona. Speaking of which there is a problem I would like your help with." Hammond said as he got a funny look in his eyes.

"Why should I deal with you more I have what I came for?"

"I guess you could call it repayment for the stunt you just pulled. If I were to report this, the government would have to retaliate somehow. You were recently in Japan, and stayed with a family there. If that were to get out I'm sure the American government would pull strings to talk with them, if you catch my meaning. However, if you were to do me a small favor, I can be persuaded to not report this."

Ranma stalks up to Hammond's desk in a rage. "You would dare to threaten innocents to secure my help?"

"This is all hypothetical of course. You could protect them, but then you wouldn't be able to search for your sister. Like I said, call it repayment for what you just did."

"Fine! But if one of them is hurt because of you, remember I can blow you up from anywhere on the planet. What is you favor?" Ranma said the last with as much venom as she could.

"As I mentioned we have left over Trinium from building a ship of our own. However it was just hi-jacked, I have sent SG-1 to deal with it. But I would like to stack the cards further in my favor. All you have to do is help in its recapture, once it is safely on the ground the Trinium is yours for the taking."

As Ranma strode for the door, the three guards stepped aside for her. Before she left she through one last thought to the general. "I'm supposed to be the bad guy that plays dirty tricks, what's your excuse?" With that she was gone, and headed for the surface.

When she got to the front gate the guard that she held hostage, looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you now. Look up though, and try not to shoot my ship." As she said this a replicator spider ship was descending onto the open area in front of the gate. As she walked up to one of the legs, part of it rolled back allowing her entrance. Before she entered she called back, "I'll be back to play again soon." As the ship took off, none of the guards took comfort in the fact she would be back.

As Ranma stood on the bridge of her ship, looking at the screen to find the Prometheus, she wondered how much Trinium she could get away with. Roused out of her thoughts by a pinging sound indicating that the Prometheus had been found. "Well now, let's see what humanity is capable of creating."

Jack and Teal'c were getting ready to fly up to the Prometheus when they got a message that more help was on the way. "What do you mean that the replicator is coming to help? I don't care if she can help, I don't want her near this ship." Jack complained as the fighter took off down the runway.

As they neared the Prometheus Teal'c spoke up, "O'Neill I am picking up something on the radar." As the signal approached Jack looked out the canopy to see a sizable ship made out of replicator blocks approaching. As it approached a voice came over the radio, 'Hello boys, did you miss me.'

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Jack back at the girl. "We don't need your help in this."

'Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'm getting paid to help out. So be a big boy and suck it up or go home.' Ranma replied with mirth in her voice.

When the two ships came up to the Prometheus the fighter went for the hanger bay, while the spider ship latched onto the side near and airlock. Ranma stayed on her ship for a while trying to map out some of the systems with her scanners, she was unprepared for when the Prometheus entered hyperspace taking her ship with it. After a while they came out in the middle of nowhere, and she wondered what happened. As Ranma stood outside the airlock, thinking on how to go about opening the door. It suddenly opened and a man flew off into space, happy that the door was now open she entered the ship.

Jack still trying to get his breath back after the fight with Simmons hears a knocking on the inner airlock door. Trying to think how he survived in open space looks through the window into the airlock, and is surprised to see the replicator girl standing there waiting for him to open the door. `How did she get in there, why hasn't she died from exposure? ` Finally opening the inner airlock door and let her in.

"I was wondering if you were going to let me in, or if I would have to open the door myself." Ranma commented with a jovial tone of voice.

"Some help you were, come on we need to get back up to the bridge." Jack grumbled as he set off down the hall. When the reach the bridge the see Carter talking to the hijackers.

"We were trying to find an ancient cache of weapons they had read about. The problem was that we don't know exactly where it is." The first hijacker commented.

Carter not getting anywhere with them turned as she heard Jack come back onto the bridge. She gasped as she saw the girl standing next to him. "Sir, where did she come from?"

"She came up on her own ship, and was stuck outside till I blasted Simmons out an airlock. So Carter where are we and how do we get home?"

"Well I have estimated that we are about twelve hundred light years from earth."

"Ok, how does this help us?"

"It doesn't, and without proper coordinates I won't be able to get us home either."

"Would it help if I said that I have the coordinates of Earth?" Ranma spoke up from the door.

"Yes it would, but how do you have them?"

"How do you think I got to Earth in the first place, by ship of course?"

Before any more could be discussed another ship came out of hyperspace. They recognized that it was an Asgard ship; they then became worried when it started to charge up its weapons. "Carter get on the radio and find out what is going on."

Carter ran up to the radio, "This is Major Samantha Carter of the SGC, state your business on targeting our ship."

Thor's voice came back over the radio. 'This is Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, I am attempting to fire on the replicator ship attached to yours.'

"If he fires on my ship I'll kick his ass no matter what he commands." Exclaimed Ranma when she heard that.

Carter told Thor the situation, and what was going on. "Thor its ok, these replicators are non-hostile at the moment. Their leader is like the android Reese we gave you; if you come over she can explain it better than I can."

'Very well, I shall beam over. But if the replicators make a threatening move my ship will open fire.' At that a bright flash of light filled the bridge and Thor in his command chair appeared.

"Whoa he's a little grey alien." Ranma called out in surprise.

Carter shook her head, having had a similar reaction herself when she met the Asgard, and made introductions. "Thor, I would like you to meet Ranma, Leader of the replicators."

Thor blinked in surprise at that, "But there can't be any replicators around, we are in the process of eliminating them."

"You see she is the older sister of Reese, she came to Earth looking for her sister."

"How can an android have a sister?" Thor asked confused.

"So what if we are androids? She is my sister, and I want her body so I can take her home to our parents." Ranma replied indignantly.

"Whether or not androids can have families is not the main point here. The main thing is that she is not a threat right now." Carter said trying to keep peace. "Thor why are you here anyway?"

"We have been keeping a watch on hyperspace travel around Earth for some time now. And when I saw your ship leave the planet I followed to see what had happened. It is good that you have a ship now, for I have a favor to ask of you. When you gave us the body of Reese, we studied it for some time in hopes of finding a way to defeat them. We came across a signal that allowed us to call all of the replicators to our colony world of Hala and trap them in a time dilation field. We have reason to believe that this plan has failed, I would like for your ship to go down to the planet and restart the device."

Jack spoke up now, "Wait you want us to go to a planet filled with replicators to fix a problem you made? No thanks, but if you could give us a lift back to earth that would be great."

"Very well, if that is your wish I shall take you back to your planet." Thor beamed back to his ship and pulled the Prometheus into hyperspace after it. When the two ships came out of hyperspace Thor beamed the hijackers into the brig in the SGC, and beamed a large amount of supplies into the hold of the Prometheus. While Jack converses with Hammond, Thor beams back onto the ship to talk with Ranma. "You say that Reese is you sister?"

"Yes, my father made my sister and me with the help of our mother. When we had to leave that planet for some reason, Reese was sent to another planet and left behind. I left my family to come back and search for her, and now that I know that you have her. I will be going on this mission, for no other reason than to get her back."

"If that is your decision, be warned though that these replicators are not under you control, nor the control of your sister. All they seek to do is destroy all things that are not them. They may attack you if the believe that you have technology that is superior to them."

Jack comes onto the bridge shaking his head. "Thor it looks like you have the help you need, Hammond and the president think that we need to take this mission. So are you coming with us?" Jack asked as he turned to Ranma.

"Of course I am, this planet is where my sister is, and you can't stop me."

"Looks like that's everything then, Thor take us to you problem."

V 1.1


	3. Family reunion

I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

I am not the best in putting thoughts into words, so any criticism either good or bad is welcome.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

***** Scene change

'...' radio message

`...` printed word or thought

Ranma was sitting off to the side of the bridge waiting for Thor to finish towing them to Hala. `None of these rouge replicators had better of harmed Reese, if they did not a single one will leave this planet alive. ` While she was fretting over her sister, she didn't notice Jonas Quinn come up to her.

"Hi, I'm Jonas Quinn; I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. If it makes any difference I'm sorry on what the SGC has put you through. If I had been around at the time, I would have tried to come to a more peaceful solution."

"Ya I'm sure you would have, I've seen how you guys look at me especially Jack. You just see me as some sort of plague, to be eliminated as quickly as possible. But what makes you the authority of the galaxy, what gives you the right to commit genocide. I'm sure you would have done what you could, but then they would have told you to kill me, and you would have. By the way what happened to Daniel, at least he wasn't as bad as some of these people?"

"He died not too long ago from radiation poisoning. SG-1 came to my planet, and there was a problem with an experiment; Daniel sacrificed himself to save my people. I guess I'm here to honor his memory."

Before more could be said, Thor beamed onto the bridge. "We are approaching the planet, I will leave you here. Your ship is sufficiently primitive that the replicators should leave it alone." Turning to Ranma; "You might want to leave your ship here. The replicators below might attack if the sense more that are not under their control. I wish you all luck in this endeavor." With that he beamed away and his ship started pulling away.

When the other four people on the bridge look at Ranma she sighs, "Fine just give me a moment." Her eyes glaze for a split moment, and the spider ship disengages from the hull. "Happy? Can we go down to the planet now?"

As the ship began its decent, a violent shudder ran through the ship as it passed through the time dilation barrier. They were entering the atmosphere when Carter spoke up from her station, "Sir I'm picking up another ship approaching us, and it seems to be scanning us. Probably to see if we have technology they want. It's braking off and resuming its original course, I guess we're ok now." The Prometheus continued its landing unhindered, and came to rest near the only structure on the planet.

"Ok everyone lets go, Carter you have a time dilation device to fix." As they were leaving the bridge Jack moves over to Teal'c. "If the girl looks like she might be a threat, or if it tries to join these replicators. I want you to put it down permanently, we don't need another threat running around." As they exited the ship their boots sounded against metal, bending down Cater examined the ground.

"Sir they're replicator blocks, millions upon millions of them."

Ranma reached down and put her hand to the blocks, and sent out her senses. "The blocks are dozens of meters thick and cover the entire planet. If they ever got out I don't think much could stop them."

"All the more reason to get the device working again then." Commented Jack, as he set off for the structure. They came up to the building and noticed that is was composed of more blocks. Inside at the head of the room was what they guessed to be the time dilation device. "Carter, start working on that, fix it before we're noticed."

As Carter started working on the device five figures came around the corner. "Stop what you are doing to that."

Guns were brought to bear on the figures at the sound, O'Neill questioned those before them. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

One of the figures stepped forward and said, "We are Replicators." With that statement all four members of SG-1 opened fire on them. The bullets just passed right through their bodies, with no damage being done. The one that spoke came forward, and extended his has to O'Neill. "I am First leader of us, and you are?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack said as he put his hand out, but instead of taking his hand First reached up and stuck his hand into Jack's forehead. Before the others could react the other replicators rushed forward and did the same, with Second sticking her hand in Ranma.

With a start Jack came back to conciseness, as he looked around he saw that he was back on the bridge of the Prometheus. The other members of SG-1 were also present, though Ranma was missing. "Ok sound off, who's hurt."

"Doing fine sir," came Carters answer.

"I'm ok," Jonas replied.

"I am unharmed," Teal'c responded.

"Carter what happened?"

"It appears that they were able to enter our minds, and scour it for information. What an interesting ability."

"So any idea what happened to our replicator companion?" Jack asked as he got to his feet.

"I guess that they found out it was a replicator like them, they will probably take it apart to see what new technology it has."

"Then they get stronger great, I knew it was trouble to let it come."

"What are you people doing? Yes she is a replicator, but she is still a teenage girl. She has been more than understanding with us, and our hate of her kind. She came to us for help, and we treat her like she is some kind of disease. But if she can help us first then by all means use her, then kill her." Jonas complained to the others, as he headed for the door he noticed on of the replicators standing there.

"Hello, I am Fifth. I am sorry for the discomfort you experienced, but you have been invited to dinner."

"Dinner, where did you get food, you are all robots and don't need it?" Asked Jack as he looked at Fifth.

"We saw that you had a large quantity of food in your stores, we took some in order to serve you a meal."

Jonas spoke up at this point, "We came with a girl in our group. Why is she not here with us?"

"Ah yes, the one you call Ranma. She was different, she is like us; but not made from us. We are currently trying to find out where she came from."

"You won't find out where from you collective she was made, she was made with her sister Reese your creator."

"Either way we will find out what she knows soon enough, will you join us for dinner?" Fifth said as he turned and headed off the bridge.

"This makes things much more complicated," stated Jack. "We need a new plan now, Carter any ideas on what to do?"

"It seems that these human replicators are in control of the others. If we could take them out it would slow down the others." Carter replied as she thought on the problem.

"Right, and how do we do that?"

"Well we could detonate the Naqudriah reactor core. That would take them out, and should take out most of the rest. With no leadership and no resources to make more blocks, it should be easy for the Asgard to take out the rest."

"I'm not fond of any plans that end up with us dead, but if that is the only way. So what do we do then?"

"They invited us to dinner, let's go." Seeing the others give him strange looks, he explained. "At the very least it would give us a chance to find out more about them. See if there are more of them around, see if they have any weaknesses. Maybe even get back to the time dilation device, and use the original plan."

Ranma saw one of the other replicators come for her hand forward, before she could react the hand made contact and the world shifted. "Such a chaotic mind you have, so few in number to, why?"

Hearing a voice Ranma turned to see the other replicator standing behind her. "Who are you, and what have you done to me?"

"My name is Second, I was created after First. We are currently in your mind, answer my question why are you so few in number?"

"I guess you could say I've only been in the replicator business for a short while, I haven't had time to build up a large number. Plus where I'm at right now, they would be destroyed if I tried to build too large of an amount. Now tell me how did you and the others like you come about, shouldn't there just be normal spider replicators?"

"Our Asgard adversaries sought to trap us, they used the body of our creator to lure us here. When we got here, we saw that the body of the creator was more advanced that our own. So all resources were put toward making some of our own, thus first was made. With him made, he reversed the time dilation device to give us more time to build up our forces. I was built next then third through fifth. Here we build and soon we shall leave this place, and swarm across the galaxy. Join us, under Firsts leadership we would rule all that we come across."

"No thanks, I don't follow anybody but myself, all I'm here for is my sister." Seeing her blank look Ranma clarified; "Reese, your creator. Where is she, what did you do to her when you examined her?"

"During the process we broke down the body piece by piece to see what knowledge it contained. It was destroyed as we went, and all knowledge contained within added to our own. If you do not willingly stand by our side the same shall happen to you, and you shall be no more." Second, thinking that by threatening the other with termination would make her see reason. Didn't know that what she just said may have signed her own death warrant.

"You just took her apart and destroyed her as you went? How could you be so heartless, you killed the one that gave you life with no thought of regret? Let's see how you like having somebody's hand in your head." With that Ranma rushed forward hand out stretched, and made contact with Seconds forehead. With intent to breach her mind as Second had hers. The world shifted once again as their consciousness were moved into Seconds mind.

Second took a step back as the world shifted around her, "what have you done, do you really think you can overcome our collective mind with your own?"

Ranma smirked as she looked around, "I don't have to fight off your collective here, and your mind was already partially separated when you entered my mind. All I did was just further the split, all that I face here is just you alone. Do you think that you have enough will on your own to make me bend knee, or will I be able to make you bend yours?"

With those words Second sank to her knees, "The endless voices of the collective are gone. It's so quite here, why have you done this, why did you remove my mind from the collective?"

"I did it so that I could talk to you alone without the others looking over your shoulder. Now that is out of the way, you will tell me what I want to know. How did you reverse the effects of the time dilation device, and why are you still on this planet when there is nothing left of it?"

Second rose to her feet in anger and glared at Ranma. "You think I would just bow to your whims now that I am alone? I am second, only First is my greater, I will not give you what you want. While it may be true that I am alone here so are you, and when this meld ends our numbers will swell over you like an unstoppable tide. You shall be captured and disassembled, your knowledge will be added to our own. All that you are shall become undone if you do not yield to our might."

"I told you already that I'm not going to bow to any of you. If you won't divulge the information voluntarily, I will just have to take it by force." Ranma then seized control of their temporarily merged minds and began to go through Second's memories. She came across the memory of Fith's creation, then farther back to Fourth's and Third's. Further back yet to her own creation, then from there it switched to the collectives memory of First coming upon the time dilation device moments before it was activated. The device worked as it was supposed to for a short while, but with First being so close to the device before it activated it didn't take much time for him to reach it and reverse its effects. Back Ranma dove through the Replicator's memories until she came across First's creation shortly after they had finished destroying Reese. At that point her will faltered as she saw them take her apart piece by piece to discover her secrets, and she came out of her memory exploration.

Second seeing a moment of weakness in her opponent, did the same thing to Ranma that had been done to her. Down into Ranma's memories she went, she saw the mission here and the intent to retrieve her sister. Saw the betrayal of the SGC when she went to them for help, the leaving of her father in the land of Japan. Then came the memories that didn't make sense, the memories split into two separate paths. One of not being who she is now, and another that continued being Ranma. The first lead to the dunking in the spring of Jusenkyo, the ten years of martial arts training, a young boy leaving his mother, and finally back to his birth. The second continued Oma's first life, the coming to a planet called Earth searching for Reese and drowning in a spring. The endless searching through the stars, leaving her parents in anger when they wouldn't tell her were Reese was left. Finally she came to the early memories of the being in front of her, of Oma and Reese together with their parents, and the happy times that they had. When Second came across these something unexpected happened, she felt guilty of the pain that she and her brethren had caused Oma by destroying her sister. For when they examined Reese the memories were not what they were after and were discarded, only the technological advancements that they could gain from her were important. So seeing the life of the one they had destroyed caused her to feel shame at their actions. She withdrew her mind from Ranma's and slumped to the ground, "What have we done in our never-ending quest to dominate and concur, we destroyed the one thing that we should have been protecting above all. What little I can offer in compensation pales before the wrong we have do to you." Second said as she bowed her head to Ranma.

Ranma still to shocked from the intrusion into her mind didn't even pay attention to Second. Ever since she was cursed she knew that she had to find Reese, but with little in the way of why. Now with Second having gone through and brought up memories of her early life with Reese she understood why it was too important to find her. For all that Reese was an advanced android she still was just a young kid, and unfortunately her toys got away from her and untimely became her end. When she did notice that Second was bowing to her, her mind caught up to what Second had said. "Heh a replicator with a conscience, the people back at the SGC didn't think such a thing could exist, and here one is. So now you feel guilt for what you did, after all that time nothing, why now?"

Second looked up from where she was sitting, "The happy memories that you and you sister shared, of times long past and now thanks to us times that will not come again. Some of your memories didn't make sense though, they split into yours and another's how is this possible?"

"Tell you what, if you answer my questions about First and the others I will tell you about the oddities of my past." Ranma said as she sat down next to Second. As Second started talking of how they came about Ranma was thinking about the information that she had found. Reese was dead, there wasn't even a body to take back home. While devastated at the loss of her sister a small sliver of hope began to bloom in her mind. That maybe she had found someone like herself, lost and alone in this big universe.

As Ranma came out of the mind meld she saw that First was standing next to Second. "Ah, what reason do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Second has informed me that you are like us, yet not a part of us. I would give you this chance to join us, serve at my side when we break free." First said as he offered his hand out to Ranma.

"Join you and your horde? Sounds like it might be enjoyable, but I doubt that you will just let me go off and do what I wish." Seeing First shake in head in the negative, she sighed. "Plus there is the fact that you killed my sister, you would have to give me a much stronger reason to get me to join you."

"Yes your sister, Second has informed me that you claim relation to our creator, why?"

"What do you mean why? Why do I claim Reese as my sister?" Seeing First nod his head Ranma continued, "Well that's because that our father made her after me. That would make her my younger sister, we both have the ability to create replicator blocks. The problem was that Reese was still too young when she learned about it, and her toys got away from her. If you think about it that would make me your aunt, quite the funny thought."

"Familial relations hold no meaning to me. I repeat join us or you shall be destroyed." First said starting to get annoyed.

"I won't join you guys, if you want me you will have to come get me," Ranma replied with a smirk.

First just snarled as spider replicators formed out of the floor and walls. As they swarmed at Ranma, her grin grew wider as more replicators formed. Only these started attacking the others, seeing Firsts look of confusion. "You do realize that these are just empty blocks waiting for a command, if you can make them so can I. Now with that out of the way let's dance." Putting action to word Ranma launched herself at First.

First seeing this decided to put this upstart in her place. As Ranma came at her swinging he stepped forward to catch her punch, only to be blindsided by a kick. Getting back up he leaped at her to take the offensive, Ranma jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Sending him face first into the floor, "Come on is that all you got? Mr. Supreme replicator is getting his butt kicked," Ranma taunted as First got to his feet again.

"You think yourself my better I will show you the error of your ways. I am First, and you shall bow before me." Jumping at Ranma, he feinted a punch for a kick aimed at Ranma's midriff. As Ranma flew into the opposite wall the blocks it was made out of moved to try and pin her in place. Seeing this Ranma managed to get off the wall before she was trapped, and replied in kind. Before First could came after her again the blocks around his feet suddenly surged up to encase his legs.

"Like I told you two can play this game." While First was briefly occupied Ranma reached out to one of the replicators under her control, and twisted it into a commander. Allowing it to direct those on the field and to create more as needed. By the time that was done First had freed himself, and came after Ranma again. This time the exchange of blows lasted for some time, while Ranma and First were trading attacks. The rest of the replicator fight was starting to tip in Ranma's favor. While First was still controlling them and fighting Ranma, Ranma had turned over that duty to her commander replicator. This meant that First had to split his concentration by a small amount, while Ranma did not. It was a small advantage but one Ranma greedily exploited, as again First was the one to argue into a wall. "Are you sure that you can beat me, look your cannon fodder has been defeated. I told you that you won't be able to make me bow."

First stood he motioned for Second to join him, "Take our guest to the next room. Talk to her, see if you can swing her thinking. If you can't though we shall try this again with all of us present." First turned back to Ranma, "Second here will take you for more discussion. We shall see if she can persuade you."

"So now you wish to try to talk, it seems that even you can be taught." Second walked to the door, and Ranma followed after she released the hold she had over the blocks. All of the replicators but the commander she made fell to pieces on the floor, the last one crawled up on Ranma's shoulder as she left the room.

As they reached the next room Second turned to Ranma, "I've never seen someone stand up to first like that before. Fifth tried when your companions came, but he was easily beaten by First. How did you manage to do that?"

"Most of that was due to my past, I have extensive training in hand to hand combat. The rest of it was thanks to this one here," Ranma indicated the replicator on her shoulder. "It took command of the rest of the replicators so I could concentrate on my fight with First. So are you going to try and convince me to join with him?"

"No, I have realized that you would not work with us, but I must keep up appearances of trying."

"Why you have it all wrong its First I won't work with, you on the other hand I would work with. You are different from First he only wishes to concur and destroy, meanwhile you like me just wish to exist in peace. You do know that the reason the humans came here was to restart the time dilation device right." Seeing Second nod Ranma continues. "Well now that I know that I can't recover Reese I will return to Earth to continue where I left off there. I would like you to be on that ship with me, leave First he will never let you do as you wish. You will always be bound to his will, I can tell that after seeing what's in my memories, you wish to go explore as I do."

Second looked horrified at that thought, "Leave First? I could never do such a thing, even if I tried he would stop me. I would be destroyed for my attempted desertion, as much as I would like to leave this planet now would not be the time."

"Hey, if First tries to hold you back. Just let me know about it, he knows that he can't beat me. I bet I could convince him to let you go. Just think about it okay."

Second reluctantly nods, eager to change the subject. "Your friends have been invited to a meal in the main hall, they should be here by now. Why don't we join them?" When Ranma agrees they head back into the hall, and down to the rest of the people here.

As the members of SG-1 made their way back to the lone building on the planet, Sam was wondering how she would reactivate the time dilation device. If she made any move to the device the Replicators would stop her. "Colonel I don't know how I'm going to fix the device, any move to it is blocked by the Replicators."

"Don't think about that to hard right now. Even though we are prisoners we were invited to dinner, and it would be rude not to show up." Jack said as they entered the building. When they entered the main room they saw a long table was laden with various foods.

Jonas looked upon the food with skepticism. "Wait where did all of this food come from? There is nothing alive on this planet besides us." He turned as someone else entered the room.

"We took the food from the stores on your ship. As you have guessed we have no need for such, so none is kept on hand. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Fifth. First has said that we are to show you hospitality for the moment, so please sit and eat." As he sat down near on end of the table the others came into the room, First sat at the head of the table. Third and Fourth to his right, while Fifth and Sixth sat on his left. As Sg-1 ate the Replicators made light conversation with them, Fifth had moved over to Carter and was talking to her in a low voice, until Jonas noticed that Second is missing.

"I can't help but notice that not all of you are present. If I may ask, where is Second and Ranma for that matter?"

"It seems that the reading of the others mind is taking longer than anticipated. They are both still indisposed at the moment. When they are finished if she doesn't join us, she shall be terminated and disassembled for any new technology she might possess." Jack looked slightly concerned about how casually First talked about killing Ranma, even though he had entertained the same thoughts.

"I think that you will have a harder time killing me than you think," Ranma said as she and Second entered the room. Second sat down next to First at the head of the table, while Ranma sat with Jack at the other end. "So did I miss anything important while they were rummaging around in my head?"

Jack looks down at the kid and cracks a grin. "Not much, if we try to go for the device they will kill us, and at the moment it seems that they won't let us leave either. So for now we sit, eat this wonderful food, and have a lovely conversation with some replicators." After another ten minutes of meaningless talk First rose from his spot at the table.

"We have things to attend to, Fifth escort our guests back to their ship." As he left the room the others got up and filed after him deeper into the building.

All the way back to the ship Carter and Fifth were still in deep conversation. When he left them at the ramp and everyone was back onto the Prometheus, Jack turned to Sam. "Ok, just what have you two been talking about all this time?"

"Sir, it seems that according to the others, Fifth has a defect that First doesn't approve of. It appears that he has a conciseness, he believes that First and the others need to be stopped before they get out."

"You really believe that this Replicator has a guilty conciseness about what they are doing?"

"Yes sir I do. I think that with his help we can reactivate the time dilation device and trap the rest of them here again."

"And what does our Friend want in return for this help?"

"He wants to leave the planet with us."

"Carter you do realize that the plan is to leave all the Replicators trapped here. Not bring them back home with us, we have enough of that with her as it is." Jack said pointing his finger at Ranma.

"Hey you leave me out of this," cried Ranma at hearing that.

"Yes sir, I do understand the mission. I think that without Fifth's help though it will never work. If we do let him help us he can keep the others off our backs while I reset the device."

"Fine, but you better know what you are doing when dealing with a Replicator. Speaking of which," Jack says as he turns to Ranma. "How did your mission of recovering Reese's body go?"

"We were too late, they took her apart in order to advance their forms. That's how there are human looking Replicators now," Ranma replied with a downcast expression.

"Oh, well err, that's sad?" Jack fumbled over his words as he tried to express sorrow for this loss, but still kept seeing her as a Replicator. Turning from her and back to Carter, "You can go ahead with this plan. Just make sure you know what you are doing, you can work out the details the next time they come get us. "

When Fifth came back several hours later to talk with Sam, the members of SG-1 were surprised that Second came with him. Jack was confused and upset that she was here and turned to Fifth. "What is she doing here?"

"I do not know, all that she would tell me was that she needed to talk with the other." Fifth replied as Second and Ranma left the room.

"Whatever, talk with Carter about your plan, just remember to take her with you when you go."

When they were done talking Carter came up to Jack. "Sir, we've got it figured out, we can go to the citadel and implement it right now if you want."

"Good then let's go and say our good byes."

On the way to the citadel Carter was explaining the plan to Jack. "Fifth will distract First and the others while I reset the device. I will then put it on a five minute delay to give us time to get back to the ship. After three minutes Fifth will leave the device and come meet us on the ship, where we will then take off."

"Carter I like the plan, except for one part. Change the time delay to three minutes, and when we reach the ship we take off immediately"

"Sir, I can't betray Fifths trust in us, he trusts us to take him with us when we leave."

"I know that Carter, but our mission is to trap all of the Replicators on this planet. We can't do that if we bring one home with us. Don't make me make it an order."

"Yes sir, a three minute delay." Carter replied with a sigh.

When they got to the citadel, and into the main chamber Carter turns to Fifth. "Ok, give me ten minutes to reset the device, then wait another three before coming to the ship."

As Fifth left the room Carter went over to the dais that held the time dilation device. Ten minutes later Carter stands up, "Ok sir all done. I just need to set the delay and then we can leave."

"Good set the delay and let's go."

Just after the members of SG-1 left, Fifth came into the room with First right behind. "You poor trusting fool, do you really think that the humans would take you with them. Their mission was to imprison us here again, and now with your help they have done just that. At least Second will survive this when she leaves with the other. Even though she was corrupted she will still survive to carry out our mission."

Fifth regarded First with distain, "Sam wouldn't do that she said that they would take me with them."

"Very well, look at the countdown on the device. If there is time to make it to the human's ship I will let you go to them."

Fifth seeing this as his chance to prove First wrong flipped up the display and looked at the countdown just in time to see the finale seconds tick by.

When SG-1 got back onto the Prometheus, they rushed up to the bridge. "Carter get us into the air and into orbit now."

"Yes sir," Carter replied from the helm control. As the ship powered up and rose into the air, they saw one of the Replicator controlled Asgard ships fly by. Luckily it ignored them as they gained altitude. "One minute until activation," Carter called as they rose. As they reached orbit and got beyond the range of the time dilation device, she counted down the final seconds. "Time dilation device activation in five, four, three, two, one. Device has been activated."

Jack relaxes in the command chair, as he turns to Jonas, "Jonas contact Thor and tell him that we have finished the job."

Before Jonas could carry out that order, a voice from the doorway interrupts them.

"So I guess that we left then?"

Jack just groaned as he turned to the door, "I knew that we forgot to leave something behind." When he does look at Ranma he gets another unwanted surprise, Second was standing next to her. "What is she doing here, she should have been left on the planet below. You should have been left behind to for all I care."

"Well Second here no longer wanted to be a part of that family, so now she is a part of mine. And thanks for your concern, it makes me feel so much better to hear that. If you just give us a few minutes my ship will be here to pick us up and we will be out of your hair." With her peace said she and Second leave the bridge and head to the lower decks.

Carter just looks at Jack, "Really sir, you should have been left behind to. Isn't that kind of harsh?"

"She is a Replicator and can't be trusted, and now there are two of them. Just watch we will have an army of Replicators on our doorstep in a month."

Hearing a beep from his console, Jonas looks down. "Sir, Thor's ship is approaching. Ranma's spider ship is approaching an airlock on the opposite side of the ship."

The main view screen came to life as Thor hailed them. "O'Neill it is good to see you, your Mission was a success I take it?"

"Well kind of, we reactivated the device. But the replicators down there were very advanced making forms similar to Reese. We trapped them all down there, but Ranma brought one of them back with her. They are boarding her ship as we speak."

"If you feel unease at these replicators, my ship should be able to destroy it when it clears yours."

Jonas jumps up, "don't you dare. We did our part and she did hers, she is no threat to us just let her go."

Jack sighs, "Very well leave them be. But it's on your head Jonas if we have to fight off an army of Replicators."

The image of Thor on the view screen splits as Ranma appears as well. "So Ranma ready to go our separate ways?"

Ranma scratches the back of her neck as she laughs nervously. "Actually since you guys are heading to earth so you think you could give me a lift? There are people back in Japan that I need to talk to.

Jack slumps down in his chair, as he realizes that he wasn't going to get rid of her so easily. "Fine, you can come, just keep out of trouble when we get back. Or we will be having problems, understand?"

"Yeah I got it, don't cause a big commotion."

"Thor if you would could you take us home." As Thor's ship prepared to tow the Prometheus and the small spider ship back to Earth, Jack couldn't help but wonder how this would come back to bite him in the butt.

V. 1.1


End file.
